Neville's Triumph
by Room of Requirement
Summary: Neville is the main character now and Harry is getting a little bit shady ....


**The Room of Requirement**

**Written by: Meggan (megganluvselijah)**

**NOTE: This fic will not be updated again**

**Neville's Triumph**

It was a dark gloomy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but Neville Longbottom didn't mind. Neville was a 6th year Gryffindor. He was a slim tall kid with a secret that set him apart everyone else. Neville was the only person who would have the power to overthrow Voldemort.

Before Neville was born a prophecy was made declaring that Voldemort had only one true enemy, only one person, would be able to kill him and that turned out to be Neville. The only people who know about the prophecy were Dumbledore, Neville and his grandmother. Voldemort knew about the prophecy but did not know what it said.

Over the past 3 year Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, had been giving Neville secret training lessons so that when the time was right he would be able to beat Voldemort.

It was Thursday November 21st. Neville had training on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Well today during lessons Dumbledore was teaching Neville some curses to use. After the lesson was done Neville went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. There he met his friends Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all in the same year. They played a couple games of wizard chess and then went up to the dorms.

The next day was a trip to Hogsmeade village. Neville got bored and decided a trip up to investigate the shrieking shack would give him something to do. He was standing around admiring the shack and thought that he heard someone calling his name. It sounded like they were calling him from the shack so he went closer to see if someone was actually calling him.

"Hello?" Neville said as he entered the shack while taking in the look of the place.

"Neville, is that you?" said a voice. Neville knew the voice but couldn't think of why he had gone up there and how he got up there since he would have had to pass him.

Neville went upstairs and in the second room he looked in he found his friend.

"Harry, what are you doing up here?"

"I hope you had fun at Hogwarts Neville because you aren't going back."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"He means that you will not live long enough to go back." said a new voice.

Neville turned around and looked at the new person.

"Voldemort!"

"Yes and thanks to your "friend" Harry who has been keeping tabs on what you have been up to for me." Voldemort turned and looked at Harry. "You are worthless now that I have Neville, Avada Kedavra!"

Harry fell to the floor with a thump while all Neville could do was stand there in disbelief.

"Now it is your turn. Harry told me that you have been having secret training sessions with the muggle-lover. Let's see how well he taught you. Crucio!"

Neville dived to the side and avoided the curse.

"Well well, not too bad, let's try it again, Crucio!"

This time Neville was ready. He had had time to gather his courage and before the curse had time to reach him Neville yelled "Protego!"

The curse simply bounced off the shield with no harm to Neville.

"You have to do better then that Voldemort to beat me. No matter what you do I will beat you. I know the prophecy."

That really irked Voldemort to no end.

"Avada Kedavra!"

This time Neville ran out of the room and down the stairs and out of the house. Neville made sure he was out of sight of Voldemort and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. He ran up to the 3rd floor to Dumbledore's office.

"Ice mice!" Neville panted.

The gargoyles in front of the door opened and left Neville up. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk watching Neville as he came in.

"Yes Neville?"

"Professor, Voldemort was just in Hogsmeade, he killed Harry Potter, knows about training sessions." said Neville while panting.

Dumbledore sat there for a minute processing the situation in his mind and thinking of what to do next.

"Neville I think it would be best if you go to professor McGonagall and tell her what happened and then get Ron and Hermione alone and tell them."

Neville shook his head in agreement and left. Dumbledore left to tell the Minister of Magic while Neville was headed towards McGonagall's office.

Neville found professor McGonagall sitting at her desk.

"Yes Longbottom?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent me here to ask you to go and see him in his office immediately. It's very urgent."

Professor McGonagall looked at Neville funny for a moment and then asked, "You wouldn't know what this is about would you?"

Neville simply replied, "Voldemort."

As suspected, McGonagall cringed at the sound of his name.

"You better be off Longbottom."

And then McGonagall left.

Neville went out on a search for Ron and Hermione and found them out on the quiddich pitch on their brooms practicing. Ron was a keeper and Hermione was a chaser.

Neville called them down and he took them to the lake away from all others.

"I need to tell you guys something but please don't tell anyone else just yet."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other quizzically and then back at Neville.

"I met Harry in Hogsmeade earlier and he was killed by Voldemort."

All of a sudden but not unexpectedly Hermione started to cry and Ron looked like he was slapped across the face.

"How did that happen? He was on our side wasn't he?" Ron asked.

"He must have been put under the imperius curse. But please don't say anything to anyone. I have already talked to Dumbledore."

The three sat by the lake for a little while in silence.

A month passed and nothing had happened concerning Voldemort. Neville was still doing training but now he was doing it 3-4 times a week depending on whether he and Dumbledore had time. Dumbledore decided that it would be good for Neville to learn the unforgivable curses because he would most likely have to use at least one of them on Voldemort. Dumbledore had an auror come in one a week to assist in training. The auror chosen was Nymphadora Tonks. She was a relatively new auror and she was also a metamorphmagus, meaning she could change her appearance at will.

So the first session was a complete success with Neville learning and succeeding at throwing off the curse and performing it. The next session was on the cruciatus curse and Neville did pretty good. They practiced the curse on a mouse. Neville found it quite it quite unnerving but he had to learn how to do it. The last session that Neville had with Tonks was dedicated on learning to focus his anger into an energy ball for the killing curse. When Neville was confident on trying the curse he was successful.

Now Neville was prepared for anything that Voldemort had planned for him and whenever he decided to do it.

Neville didn't have to wait long.

It was the 18 of January and Neville was leisurely walking around the castle towards the great hall. Neville seen someone drop their quill so he went to pick it up to give it back but as he touched the quill he was transported to a dark room he had never seem before.

"Well I'm glad to see you made it here alright" Voldemort said in a sarcastic voice.

Neville looked around and saw about 12 death eaters standing around laughing and watching.

"Well Longbottom, prepare to die. Any last words?"

The death eaters laughed.

"Yea" said Neville. He pointed hi wand at Voldemort and screamed "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort looked stunned for a moment and then yelled "kill him!" to his death eaters.

As Voldemort was yelling his order the green light was flying closer and closer. By the time Voldemort started to move the beam had hit him.

The death eaters stood were they were stunned at what happened.

Neville took this chance to run to the portkey but as he was doing that the death eaters snapped out of their trance and started to send curses of all types at him. A few of the curses hit him as he touched the portkey and then everything went dark.

When Neville finally woke up he was in the hospital wing. The next thing he knew Madame Pomfrey was at the side of his bed and had sent someone to get Dumbledore.

When Madame Pomfrey was done checking him over professor Dumbledore made his was to Neville.

'How are you feeling?"

"I guess I am ok. A little stiff but good otherwise. What happened professor?"

"Well Neville, neither me nor Madame Pomfrey are sure but when Sir Nicholas found you and told me you were unconscious I was alarmed. Madame Pomfrey and I think that you were hit by many spells before you got back to Hogwarts."

"Professor, I killed Voldemort. The death eaters sent a brigade of spells at me in there anger. Will I be alright?"

"Yes Neville, you will be fine. As for Voldemort he is dead and his death eaters are being caught and put in Azkaban. Excellent job Neville."

Neville was just about to ask about Ron and Hermione when they can running into the hospital wing.

"Neville, you're alright!" screeched Hermione as she flung her arms around him in the bed then hugged Ron in her joy.

Dumbledore left the three to talk about what happened.

Neville, Ron and Hermione talked for a wile and Ron told Neville that he had been out for a week.

After another week Madame Pomfrey let Neville leave the hospital wing and Dumbledore told Neville he was exempt from exams as a reward.

There was a feast honoring Neville that night and Dumbledore stated that January 18th would be a holiday at the school from then on.

The End


End file.
